


Les étoiles brillent pour toi

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Les Chevaliers d'Émeraude | The Knights of Emerald - Anne Robillard
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Inspired by Music, Marathon Faradien, One Shot, Yellow - Coldplay
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] Wellan et Bridgess profitent d'une belle nuit d'été pour observer les étoiles. /Marathon Faradien - Day 31/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les étoiles brillent pour toi

**Author's Note:**

> /Marathon Faradien - Day 31/
> 
> Cela commençait à faire vraiment longtemps que je n'avais rien écrit sur ce fandom x') Je me rattrape aujourd'hui avec un petit drabble d'environ 150 mots sur mon couple préféré : Wellan et Bridgess. C'est pas mal inspiré de la chanson « Yellow » du groupe Coldplay.

Nous sommes immobiles dans la cour du château d'Émeraude. Il fait nuit, et nous admirons les étoiles. Je te tiens entre mes bras, te protégeant de la fraîcheur des heures nocturnes.

Lève les yeux, Bridgess, et regarde les étoiles. Regarde-les briller pour toi, en cette nuit où nous sommes les seuls à les observer. Elles savent que tu es une personne extraordinaire, à la bonté et la gentillesse sans égale, et elles veulent te remercier de ce que tu fais pour le peuple de ce continent.

Tu es l'épouse parfaite et une mère comblée, grâce à la générosité de Theandras. Regarde cette étoile d'un rouge vif, peut-être est-ce elle qui veille sur toi.

Je t'ai négligée pendant des années, Bridgess, mais je jure devant tous les dieux du panthéon que je t'aime comme un fou, que je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne auparavant.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà voilà. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)


End file.
